Patent document 1 discloses a coating apparatus for coating a spectacle lens with a coating liquid. In this coating apparatus, a spectacle lens is held by a rotatavely driven lens holder, and a dispenser for dripping the coating liquid is located immediately on the spectacle lens, and in this state, while rotating the spectacle lens, the coating liquid is dripped from the dispenser, and by the action of the centrifugal force, the surface of the spectacle lens is uniformly coated with the coating liquid, and by curing the coating layer, a functional film is applied.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-177852